Kamiyas
Kazuhito Kamiya Rank: Gold (although he was Silver before) Kazuhito is married to Maika, Haine's mother. Kazuhito was originally the Vice Chairman of the Student Council when he was at the Imperial Academy while Itsuki was the Emperor. When Kazuhito first saw Maika, she was practicing ballet under a cherry blossom tree when she kicked out her leg and accidentally landed on him. He fell in love with her and believed that she loved him as well, but after seeing her and Itsuki kissing, he lost control and stole Itsuki's position through having a new election. He won the election by the students' "lack of confidence" in Itsuki and became the new Emperor. Immediately, he formed the rank of "Platinum" and granted the title to Maika, who became the first Platinum ever, announcing her as his girlfriend and almost forcefully binding her to him. Although he seems cold, he genuinely loves Maika and it is very evident in the later chapters that he cares deeply for her. He was believed to be Haine's father until it was revealed in the end of Chapter 35 that Itsuki is Haine's biological father. As a result, it is believed that Kazuhito does not care for Haine and has known for some time that she was not his biological daughter; his reasoning for "selling" Haine to Itsuki Otomiya had not only been for the money he needed, but also to return her to her "real father". In Chapter 37, however, it was revealed through a letter Kazuhito wrote to the Principal of the Imperial Academy that he does very much care about Haine and her well being, despite how coldly he acts toward her. It is also revealed that he gave her to Itsuki because she reminded him too much of Maika and he did not want Haine to be unhappy like Maika; therefore he thought selling her to Itsuki would make her free of the rules in the Kamiya family. Maika Kamiya Rank: Platinum (was a Bronze before) Maika is married to Kazuhito and mother to Haine, Komaki, and Tachibana. Originally Maika Rikyuu (離宮 舞加, Rikyū Maika), a Bronze and the secret girlfriend of Itsuki Otomiya, she became friends with Kazuhito, who fell in love with her. After Kazuhito won the Emperor election, she was forced to become his girlfriend. Her family pushed her to marry Kazuhito as her father was ill and their company would suffer without the money they would receive from her marriage. Itsuki encouraged her to marry Kazuhito because it would benefit her family, though he went through pain in order to do so. She pledges that though Kazuhito may have her through marriage, he would never have her heart. However, she finds herself unable to leave Kazuhito after learning how lonely he has always been and that she is an extremely important person to him. When Haine is adopted away to Itsuki, Kazuhito reveals that he had been aware that Haine was actually Itsuki's daughter, a fact that Maika believed she had successfully concealed from everyone since Haine's birth. Something inside Maika breaks and she mentally loses herself, eventually becoming ill and hidden from the world. In Chapter 38, she regains her memories and reunites with Haine at the hospital in Chapter 39. She also confesses her love to Kazuhito after reconciling her own feelings for Itsuki and realizing that she had fallen in love with Kazuhito. In the final chapter, it is revealed that she and Kazuhito are expecting their fourth child, who will be another girl. Komaki Kamiya Rank: Gold (was Silver before) Komaki is Haine's biological little sister from the Kamiya family. She posed as Takanari ("Shizumasa") Tōgū's fiancée to protect Haine from being sent back to their father. Though proper and lady-like, she tends to have her moments of outburst, proving that she is indeed Haine's sister. She harbors a love for Kusame and she loves her sister, Haine, whom she refers to as onee-sama ("big sister"), although she knows that Haine is only her half-sister. Komaki is the President of the Imperial Academy's middle school Student Council. She is also very stubborn and, on her first date with Kusame, kissed him. Tachibana Kamiya Rank: Silver Tachibana is Haine's biological little brother. Upon seeing Haine, he mistakes her as their mother because they are alike in appearance. He was rude to her until he finds out Haine is his older sister. Later, he is very kind to Haine and has that "little boy" nature around her. Kusame was jealous of him because he spent so much time near Haine. When he was born, it was expected that he would become the next heir of the Kamiya family as its only male heir; in the final chapter, it is revealed that Takanari, by marrying the Kamiya family's eldest daughter, Haine, would become Kazuhito's successor.